1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic structural body having electronic components thereon, a ceramic package for mounting electronic components therein and a ceramic circuit board having electronic components thereon and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a ceramic structural body is formed by laminating a plurality of frame shaped ceramic green sheets each having metal layers thereon to form a cavity portion for mounting electronic components therein. The laminated green sheets are fired, electronic components are mounted in the cavity portion and these are connected to the metal layers. This ceramic structural body has the disadvantage that mass production cannot be achieved because of the complicated laminating step. Further, when the metal layer is subjected to electroless plating, the plating solution remaining at the joint formed between the ceramic plates in the cavity forms a plated film at the joint resulting in the formation of short-circuited metal layers. Also, in the laminating process, since the lamination is made by pressing and heating a plurality of frame shaped ceramic plates sandwiched by metal plates the thickness and density or compactness of each portion of the ceramic structural body is inhomogeneous and thus deformation such as bending occurs during firing of the ceramic structural body and heat is not dissipated with excellent efficiency from the whole ceramic structural body due to the inhomogeneous thickness.